


Have Yourself a Merry Little

by ladysisyphus



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Christmas, Gen, I made myself laugh and that's what matters, Sort Of, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysisyphus/pseuds/ladysisyphus
Summary: Ormus and the Immigrant Fleet are BNFs in the Christmas fandom.
Kudos: 4





	Have Yourself a Merry Little

It was when the requisition for the live donkey came across her desk that Orgulla was reminded of how much she hated Christmas.

~*~

"Do they know any other carols?" Pelligri asked the choirmaster with what she hoped was a diplomatic tone of voice. Before joining Ormus, she hadn't even known there were more than thirty-two verses to "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear".

~*~

Though others in the organization looked upon the task as a chore, Margulis thought decorating the sanctuary's Christmas tree was one of the highlights of the season. He was particularly fond of how this year's new holographic angel illuminated the board reading "INRI" so nicely.

~*~

"The 26th is my birthday too," said Richard, hoisting the man-sized and -shaped pinata high above the ground. "My father wasn't part of the Immigrant Fleet, of course, but my mother insisted. That's why my middle name is Stephen."

Hermann contemplated the bucket of rocks in front of him and felt sad that pelting his chatty companion with them would likely not bring forth a shower of traditional foil-wrapped chocolate crosses.

~*~

Alone in his quarters on the _Woglinde_ , Cherenkov lit the eighth candle in peaceful solitude, quietly grateful that his isolation from other believers meant he was excused from other tradtional observations of the Feast of the Naming and Circumcision of Christ.

~*~

Kneeling before the artificial fireplace, Pope Serguis set out the traditional milk, cookies, and three dismembered young boys in a barrel of brine. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
